


The World Can Wait

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2017, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Margaery snuggles Sansa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'lazy mornings'.

Sunlight streams from the window and over onto the bed, catching on Sansa’s pretty red hair, making it blaze. Margaery stretches by her side like a cat lazy in her own spot of sun. A gentle breeze ruffles the curtains. Everything smells of roses.

 

They are safe.

 

Sansa’s curled up adorably, facing Margaery, calm and perfect. The world is waiting for them outside but it can wait, for Margaery wants nothing but to cuddle up with Sansa and forget everything else.

 

And she does, gathering a sleepily mumbling Sansa in her arms. ’Sleep,’ she tells her. The world can wait. 


End file.
